(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a storage container that has been adapted for installation in the back of a truck. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a self contained storage box that slides into the back or bed of a pickup truck and includes a self contained elevating mechanism for raising and lowering the internal components of the storage box to allow access to the cargo area of the truck and into the storage area of the storage box.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The pick-up truck, referred to herein as simply a truck, has gained tremendous popularity for its versatility as a cargo-carrying device and as a vehicle that can be used for recreational purposes, such as for camping or supporting a camper shell structure. Unfortunately, however, the versatility of the truck is often cut short or limited by the fact that devices that are used with the truck often require permanent modification of the truck""s bed or permanent attachment to the truck""s bed. This problem can be particularly acute for individuals who may use the truck during the week for the purpose of carrying work tools and equipment, and during the weekend for carrying sports equipment such as motorcycles or camping equipment. In order to relieve the truck of all the work equipment, the user often has to remove components that have been permanently affixed to the bed of the truck. This may be so burdensome that the user may simply resort to adding a trailer or using another vehicle for the purpose of carrying the sports equipment.
Examples of known toolboxes that can be raised or lowered to reveal or conceal tools or other materials held in the be bed of the truck can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,364 to Rafi-Zadeh or U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,989 to Childers. These devices include telescopic corner posts that are used to raise or lower the cover or entire device and provide access to the tools or other materials being stored in the bed of the truck. These examples highlight the problems associated with known devices. They require permanent modification of the truck""s bed. They are fastened directly to the bed, and thus prevent easy or convenient removal of the device to allow the vehicle to be used for other purposes. Still further, these devices are not designed for unitary removal, together with articles held or stored within the devices. Therefore, the user must empty the storage device, and then remove the storage device from the bed of the truck.
Other known devices are simply toolboxes with the ability to tilt, include drawers that can be pulled out of the device. Examples of these types of devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,201 to Bateman or U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,624 to West.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a simple, self-contained device that can be positioned in the bed of a truck and used to store materials. The device cooperating with the bed of the truck to conceal or enclose the materials being held in the device.
There remains a need for a toolbox that can take advantage of the entire bed of the truck to hold materials and equipment within the bed of the truck, and to provide automated opening and closing of the toolbox.
Still further, there remains a need for a large, self contained toolbox that included mechanized, automated opening and closing function in a manner that provides convenient access to the contents of the toolbox when in the opened position. Preferably, the access being from at least three sides of the box, the sides including the passenger and driver side of the truck, as well as the rear of the truck.
There remains a need for a device that combines a self raising toolbox and truck bed cover that can cooperate with the bed of the truck to fully enclosed the contents of the toolbox.
There remains a need for a self contained, self opening toolbox that can be slid into and out of the bed of a truck to allow the truck to be used for different purposes.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing a self contained box adapted for use in the bed of a truck, the box including:
An external box, and
An internal box having an interior opening, the internal box fitting within the external box and being movable from a first position where the external box covers at least some of the access to the interior opening of the internal box, and a second position, above the external box, where the external box does not inhibit access to the interior opening of the internal box.
According to one example of an application of the principles taught here, the internal box includes a pair of generally vertical end-panels and a roof panel. The roof panel has been sized to cooperate with the sides, or walls, of the bed of the truck so that the roof panel completely covers the bed of the truck when the internal box is in the first position. Thus, when the internal box is in the first position, the roof panel provides the appearance of what is known as a xe2x80x9ctonneauxe2x80x9d cover, but provides the rigid support of the structure of the roof panel.
In order to move the internal box from the first position to the second position, it is contemplated that lifting mechanism, such as a hydraulic cylinder, a scissor jack, screw drive, ratchet and pawl, or any other suitable mechanism may be held between the two boxes, allowing the lifting mechanism to urge the internal box against the external box to raise the internal box relative to the external box. Once the internal box has been raised, access to the internal opening of the internal box is revealed past the external box.
According to one example of the invention, an internal panel or support web extends between the end panels, and will preferably include connections to the roof panel, so that the internal box is rigid enough to resist the force of the lifting mechanism as it pushes the internal box away from the external box. In another example, at least one wall panel extends between the end panels and attaches to the end panels and the roof panel. An advantage of this configuration is that it results in an extremely rigid structure that not only allows the raising of the internal box, but also allows external loading of the roof panel, preferably when the internal box is in the first position.
To take advantage of the rigidity provided by the use of a wall panel, an example of the invention includes a pair of wall panels that are spaced apart from one another to define an internal enclosure or compartment for the lifting mechanism. In addition to the use of the wall panels, it is contemplated that shelving or drawers may be incorporated into the internal box, between the end panels and the wall panel or panels.
Still further, it is contemplated that the external box and the internal box may be shorter than the length of the bed of the truck, and thus the toolbox will leave a gap between an end of the box and one the walls of the bed or the tailgate of the truck. The roof panel may still be sized to cover the entire bed of the truck, and thus defining a separate storage compartment between the end of the toolbox, the roof panel and the floor and sides or tailgate of the truck.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.